This proposal requests funds to purchase a new mass spectrometer and data system to replace the worn-out Finnigan equipment and to assume its current load of GC-MS and CI analyses plus a major portion of the low and high resolution electron ionization samples currently run on the KRATOS MS-9/50. This will free up the MS- 9/50 so that it can be used for analysis of high molecular weight and/or low volatility molecules of biochemical interest by fast atom bombardment or liquid SIMS techniques. Additional funds are requested for upgrading the MS-9/50 with a 10,000 Dalton mass range magnet, a continuous flow FAB probe, a cesium ion gun for the present FAB source, a post acceleration detector, and hardware and software updates for the associated KRATOS DS-55 data system.